Fix my wood, Jake
by Grantoo
Summary: The Goldsworthy's table is broken, and Eli knows just the right person to fix wood. Jeli. Short story.


After several hours trying to fix the kitchen table, the Goldsworthy's were on the brink of giving up. Bullfrog nudged Eli away and just set a book under the table leg. "that will have to do for now, kiddo."

Eli huffed under his breath and Cece wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "It'll be okay. we'll just buy a new one next time we go out." she was stressed obviously but she was trying to calm everyone down.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Eli spotted Jake in the hallway. he was hesitant to talk to him but he knew his family could use his handiwork. "Jake..."<p>

Jake spun around to see the shorter person approach him. "Hi... Eli..." he looked annoyed by his presence. "what do you want now? if it has anything to do with me and Clare-"

"No nothing to do with Clare. I was hoping you could give me a hand on my-"

Jake gave him an "Oh hell no" stare.

"My table." Eli sighed.

"Table...?"

* * *

><p>The two boys walked to Eli's house after school. "Cece? Bullfrog?" Eli echoed throughout the house. "No one's home." he looked up at Jake but Jake rolled his eyes at him.<p>

"It doesn't matter. just show me where the table is and I'll be on my way."

They walked to the kitchen and stood around the table. "You'll have to get on your knees." Eli said.

Jake shot him a menacing stare.

"To look at the leg of the table idiot." Eli rolled his eyes.

Jake couched down to look at the leg and tested it's sturdiness. Eli watched Jake as his hands fiddled with the wood. He began to wonder how it would feel for Jake to fiddle with his own wood.

Eli crouched over him, pressing his crotch against the small of Jake's back. He could feel the other boy's body stiffen as a reaction. Eli took this chance to run his hands down Jake's strong arms and he rubbed his fingertips in circles over Jake's hands. Jake slowly turned his head with a bewildered expression on his face. they stared at each other for a moment before Eli moved in closer, pressing his soft lips against Jake's.

Jake's lips didn't move as Eli massaged his against them. Eli's hand slid up the back of Jake's head to push their heads closer for a deeper kiss. For a tiny moment Eli could have sworn Jake's tongue slid across his. Jake shut his mouth and inched away from Eli. "We can't do this. I'm with Clare and I'm not gay. Not to mention I really don't like you."

Eli's green eyes twitched for a second as he was taken aback at what he said. His eyes lowered to the tent in Jake's pants. He apparently wanted it, he just didn't want to show it. He didn't want to come off as the person he fronts himself to be. Eli pushed himself on him again, ever so persistent.

His black polished adorned fingers squeezed Jake's hardness as he looked him in the eye. "I know you don't. But sometimes it feels good to enjoy what life throws at us." his fingers explored deeper, rubbing around the waistband of Jake's pants. Jake's features softened but said nothing as Eli continued.

he unbuttoned Jake's pants and slid them down his knees along with his underwear. He grasped Jake and placed his luscious lips on the tip of his penis, kissing it gently and trailing them down the base. Jake would never admit to this but just the sight of what Eli was doing almost had him cumming. Eli massaged Jake's sac as he unzipped his own pants, just taking out his penis out of the flap and leaving them on.

Eli then engulfed Jake's penis taking it in fully, as his began jerking himself off. Jake noted how into it Eli was, he was literally hungry for his penis with the way he moaned and took in every inch of him. Eli continued to pump himself and finally released his warm cum spilling down his fingers and thighs. Jake stifled his moan once he came as well, Eli eagerly lapping the white sticky seed.

After a breather, Jake jumped up and puled his pants up. "We didn't get much done"

eli looked at the table and back at Jake. "they'll buy a new one don't worry about it."

Jake looked skeptical. "This wasn't about the table in the first place was it?"

"I don't care about the stupid table" Eli laughed.

"Tell any body this happened and I'll rip your penis off."

"Our little secret." Eli smirked.


End file.
